Weaving Through the Pain
by THECRAZYTALES
Summary: These kids have problems too... They do really need help... Things will easily cause them to get it too... Prequels to Mental...
1. Annabeth's notes

**A/N: This is Annabeth's story to her getting into the "recovery center." If you haven't read mental then this won't make sense. So, thanks! Also this will have a lot of swearing because I am horrible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot**

Third person

Annabeth was a shadow. No one knew her. Well, they did. But they didn't like her. She got bullied by practically everyone. She skipped school just to get away from it. It wouldn't have been like this before the incident happened. The old Annabeth would have never been this sad. The thought of suicide had never once crossed her mind though.

You see, when Annabeth was fourteen, she watched her parents get killed. She luckily escaped though. That was the Brightside. The downside was that she escaped with mutism. When girls attacked her, she couldn't scream for help. When she was called names, she couldn't defend herself. When teachers asked questions, she couldn't answer. So she wrote notes.

Her notes were very strange and sad. They told the tales of her day and all the bad things that had happened to her. She hid them so nobody would find them. That is how she dealt with the pain. And it worked pretty well. She felt like she could confide in someone. Writing was what she loved. And she would do it day after day.

Annabeth's POV

Day after day, life went on. Day after day, bullied hour after hour. Called names, day after day. Couldn't fight back, day after day. Nothing new, day after day.

I wouldn't call my life bad. Wait… no… I lied. I would call it bad. Today was one of those days.

I lived with my aunt after "the incident." Yea she was nice and all that, but it wasn't the same. I had two step brothers, a step mother, and a father. I never knew my mother. I held a grudge on my real mother for leaving me to this _fate_. Leaving me to be in pain and not being able to stop it.

My alarm clock went off at 6:00. I woke up and put on a clean white blouse and blue jeans. I put my hair up into a ponytail, and then I did my makeup. Just a little bit of foundation with pink lip gloss. I brushed my teeth quickly then finally put on my black converse. I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

My house was beautiful. My room had plain white walls with multi colored floors. The whole house had white rooms other than the living room. In my kitchen, my aunt was sitting at the table reading a book. My family had a huge reading gene that luckily I had gotten. I grabbed an apple and a water bottle, waved to my aunt, and started on my way to school.

I used to love school, but it was hard to get across what I meant. So I didn't really raise my hand. I had my best friend Thalia. I was a freshman while she was a senior. We luckily had lunch together though. When I got to the school, she was sitting on the curb, sticking her black combat boots onto the road. Her spiky black hair wasn't as spiky as it usually was, and she seemed pretty upset.

Let me explain Thalia. She is the coolest person ever. I have known her since I moved to New York. She has this whole punk-rock style to her. Today though? She wasn't herself. My converse made a soft noise as I walked over to her. Sitting down on the curb, I pulled my feet up to my chest. She gave me a look with her lightning blue eyes that could scare anybody but me.

I took out my I-phone 4 that I have had since forever and went onto notes. I typed in a message quickly and handed my phone to her.

_Hey Thals, what's wrong?_

"You have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone," Thalia replied. I held out my pinky and we pinky promised before she continued. "My brother, you don't really know him, well he went to one of those recovery centers."

I gave her a sad look and gave her a hug before the bell rang. She stood abruptly and ran into the school before I could even stand. She was probably going to smoke something. I fiddles with the hem of my shirt as I made my way to my first class of the day: an advanced math class. I took practically advanced everything.

I sat down in the seat in the way back of the room. I didn't like to sit in the front because it would draw attention. Thalia wasn't in any of my classes, it's not like she went to any of hers though. When the rest of the kids filed into the room, the school slut sat right next to me.

"Hey bitch," she whispered.

I forget her name. I can't really keep track. Why would I anyway? Her hair was a shoulder length brown and her eyes were a weird hazel color. Me on the other hand, I have waist length blond hair and stormy grey eyes. I couldn't compare to anyone else. My hands had begun to shake and I wanted to leave the class right there. I was going to freak out.

Annabeth Chase and freaking out did not work well. The last time I did, I broke half of the things in my room. Including my laptop. My aunt is still mad at me.

I couldn't defend myself against this girl because I didn't fight back and once again I couldn't talk. She didn't do anything the rest of the class other than call me names. The rest of the school day went by like that. I called a bitch by girls and a slut by boys. Just because I wear makeup does not make me a slut.

I didn't have any problems at lunch either. I sat outside with Thalia as she smoked a cigarette. Thalia had smoking problems. Her stress got the better of her and she couldn't help herself. I don't blame her. My drug was my writing.

The rest of the day went fairly well too. I skipped English with Thalia, and we returned to go to study hall. The last minute of the day I was surrounded in the hall way.

My mind was felt like it was on drugs. I didn't know what they were doing at all. I didn't know what they were doing.

"C'mon slut fight back!" The girl said as she pulled my hair.

I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"You can't talk huh? At least I don't need to tell you to shut the fuck up!"

Tears sprang to my eyes and I let them out. I was going to just stop trying to fight, but that was when super girl came to save the day. Once again it was Thalia.

She gracefully punched the girl in the face like it was something she did every day. Before she could say anything to me, I ran out the doors. I held onto my backpack as I ran down the street and towards my house. Let's just say I had a lot of explaining to do to my aunt.

LINE BREAK

My aunt pulled my out of school. Thalia visited me a lot. I was being schooled on the computer and I just practically spent the day in my bed. My aunt didn't mind. She knew I was going through a lot. She also knew that I was going through a lot of notebooks. It is not my fault they are really small though. The papers flew by. I was writing stories in them. I was also drawing in them. I was drawing buildings I wished to build when I was older.

Stories on the other hand. They were about what I wanted to be. What I wanted my life to be like in the future. Notes about my day and my feelings. The notes were secret though. I had them hidden under my side table. I'd be labeled crazy if anybody saw them.

_ Dear anybody who cares,_

_What can I say? Life sucks. I hate everyone. Even if I am not at school, they find a way to make me upset. They are practically feeding off my feelings. I'm just a bird while they are big animals in the words. I can't fly away though. Flying away meant letting go. I don't want to let go just now. I want to live my life. I want to meet somebody and have a family of my own. I always think though… how can I have a family of my own? I can't do anything. So really should I let go? I can stay in the tree and wait for the animals to go away or die, or I can fly away forever and not be bothered. I need to think._

_ Love, the slut or bitch, as you call me…_

I shoved the letter in an empty envelope and put if under the side table. When I walked out of my room my aunt was standing in the hallway. She didn't look like me. She had brown hair and green eyes. I nodded to her and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my shower towel and stripped out of my clothes.

After taking my daily shower, I walked back to my room to see my aunt with several open envelopes and many closed ones. She was on her cell phone and when I walked into the room, a look of shock took over her face.

I nodded towards the envelopes and she looked like she was about to cry. I think I was about to too. On the phone she made arrangements before hanging up.

"Annabeth, we need to talk about _these._"

After getting changed we had a pretty good conversation about depression.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I want you to get help," she sighed. A tear ran down her face and I shook my head fiercely. "I want to send you to this one recovery center. It will help you deal with your sadness."

So that is what she did. I was sent off to this recovery center. That is literally what it is called. "New York recovery center." My first day was really scary. The only people there was these four kids. A boy named Jason, who I later figured out was Thalia's brother, a girl named Piper, another girl named Rachel, and another boy named Leo.

They were really just like me. They all had issues. Leo kept on threatening to light Piper's hair on fire. Piper was always stealing my things. Jason was really funny and he didn't seem crazy. And Rachel I learned just doesn't like to talk to us.

I still wanted to get out of her though. I didn't care if Thalia visited me or I had new friends.

I wanted out of here.

That was until I met Percy.

Rachel greeted him like he was an old friend, which I later figured out he was. This was his second time here. He was abused by his stepdad. I felt like I was in love. He didn't treat me like the others. He was my best friend.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all…

**A/N: Okay so I had this idea to make prequels for each character. This of course is Annabeth, next will be Percy. Leo and Nico will not have one since theirs was in the first and second chapter of Mental. If you haven't read Mental then please do. It is practically them. This is only going to be six chapters. Annabeth, Percy, Reyna, Rachel, Jason, Piper. Ha-ha! I can do math! I will try to update every three days or so. Do not expect an update on Monday though because that is Mental's day!**

**I love you darlings!**

**Skittles OUT!**


	2. Percy's Bruises

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the plot…**

Third person

Percy used to be the troublemaker at school. That stopped when he was around ten. Nobody knew why though. He became more secretive, and he would refuse to participate in gym. When the teachers would ask him why, he would reply with-they are going to hurt me…-

Teachers didn't understand. As he went up the two grades, he began to act more like an adult. He eventually lost all of his friends. They apparently didn't want to "hang out" with a wimp. He never came to lunch, and he skipped a lot of classes. He started to refuse to get changed for gym when he was eleven. No one blamed him.

The one day at gym class, he was getting changed in the corner. When he removed his shirt, there were several dark bruises along his chest and arms. Of course, kids asked him what had happened. He refused to talk to them though. He had a look in his eyes. He was afraid.

Day after day came around, and he would appear to school with more and more bruises, but he would hide them. Nobody knew how much pain he was really in. The green eyes that once held happiness, were nothing but bitterness. Kids even began to be afraid to talk to him. It wasn't exactly his fault though. He didn't ask for what he got.

Percy's POV

When I woke up, I was greeted by the smell of alcohol. No question there. Gabe had another one of those "parties." I sat up slightly and winced. I looked down at my arms to see two dark purple bruises on my right arm. I pushed myself up to head to my dresser. When I looked at my clothes, I realized that I would have to settle with the same outfit as two days ago. I was running out of clothes to wear.

My house used to be really nice. Until my mother married that _thing. _She left me though. She left me alone with the stepfather. I think you know where this is going.

I still kept in touch with my mom though. She would bring me over food and clothes, but she wouldn't take me. She was afraid to. I still love her.

I looked in the slightly cracked mirror in my room and patted down my messy black hair. I noted the bruise on my face too. But I could easily play that off. Peeking out the door, I saw that Gabe's room door was closed, so I snuck down the stairs. I grabbed my hidden money from my mom and made my way out of the house. I was planning on stopping at dunkin' donuts.

Kids stared at me as I walked down the street. Yeah, I have a bruise on my face. Get over it! When I got to dunkin' donuts, I saw Miss Dare sitting at one of the booths. She was a patient at New York recovery center for schizophrenic. This must've been her outing hour, or visiting hour. She met me here every Monday. I formerly knew her at school.

I know, I know, I am only twelve, but I like to think of myself as older. After all I have had to learn to live on my own. Rachel was a young, crazy, and colorful girl. Her red hair contrasted with her green eyes and freckles. She was wearing a headband and paint stained clothing. Her green eyes seemed to be fixated on something in front of her, and she was mumbling to herself. A lady with black hair and blue eyes sitting at the table a little bit away from her.

I quietly walked over to the table and sat down. It was around 6:30, so I had about twenty minutes. I took a glance at her counselor and saw that she was looking at me.

Camilla gave me an irritated glare and sighed, "Rachel only has fifteen minutes left. She's been here since six this morning."

I gave her a small smile and turned back to Rachel, "Hey Rachel," I said.

Her eyes blinked up to me and she gave me a wide smile, "Hi Percy! You want to know something? The voices like you!" she seemed to notice the bruise on my face and her smile faded. "What happened to you?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied. "I got into a fight at school."

She pouted and reached her hand over to grab mine. Right before she could take mine in hers though, I quickly pulled mine back. Her face turned into one of shock and I wanted to make her feel better.

Rachel put her hand to her head and leaned down towards the table. She began mumbling nonsense, and I felt guilty because I made her feel like this.

Camilla stood abruptly from her chair and walked over to Rachel, "did you take your meds?" she asked harshly.

"N-no."

Camilla grabbed her hand and led her out of the restaurant, giving me one last glare before leaving. I went up to the counter and ordered a coffee and a donut. When I got my food, I ate the donut quickly and walked out sipping the coffee. I would see Rachel again on Monday… maybe.

The school was littered with kids. Again, I was twelve. That doesn't mean that these kids aren't mean though. I made my way into the school and into math class. I sat down in a seat near the window, and I attempted to read a book. I have dyslexia so… yea. When the kids began to file into the room, I zoned out. I couldn't listen to the teacher, they were too boring.

That is how the rest of the day went by. I zoned out when teaches were talking, I skipped gym, and I ate my lunch outside. I didn't exactly get bored though.

That is when the dreaded time had come. It was the end of the school day, and I had to go back home. I didn't mind school as long as I didn't have to deal with that monster. I took the long way home and walked as slowly as possible. I know exactly what you are thinking. Why didn't you run away? It wasn't that easy. I was twelve and had to go to school. Gabe could easily call the police and file me as a missing child.

I took out a water bottle and a full bottle of pills out of my backpack. I put two of the pain relievers into my mouth and swallowed them with water. I continued on my way home, hoping the pain relievers would help.

When I entered the house. The first thing I smelled was cigarettes. Then alcohol. When I entered the living room, Gabe was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. Before I could even try to run back out the door, he punched me in the face.

I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was on the living room floor. I pushed myself up, and I wanted to scream because of the pain that flew through my arm. I tried again and succeeded at getting up. I trudged to my room. And walked into my bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I saw a disgruntled twelve year old boy, with messy black hair, and green eyes. The black hair was insane, and the eyes were full of sadness. A tear rolled down my cheek and I fiercely wiped it away.

I grabbed a back pack and shoved the bottle of pain relievers and two water bottles into it. If the pills were supposed to relieve pain, then they would surely do just that. Looking at the clock before I walked out, I realized that it was 8:00. Well, there was no use going to school right now. I rethought my plan and decided to head to the recovery center.

When I entered the first thing I realized was that it was all white. Everything. I walked up to the front desk and looked at the lady behind it. It was visitor's hour here and I was going to take Rachel to the movies.

"Hi, um… I'm here to visit Rachel Dare," I mumbled.

She mumbled something into the speaker to call Rachel before leading me to the entrance of the cafeteria. "Sit wherever," she said.

I padded over to the table in the far corner and sat down. I waited patiently until Rachel sat down. Looking up at her I smiled. "Do you want to go see a movie with me?" I whispered.

I felt really bad if I would put her through this much pain, but it would be suspicious if I went to see a movie by myself.

Rachel's eyes filled with joy, and she fiercely nodded her head.

Taking Rachel to the movies was one of the nicest thing I have ever done. I let her pick the movie and paid for it. I also paid for popcorn and drinks. We saw this random movie that I didn't know, and I didn't really pay attention to it.

I looked over to see her eyes fixated on the screen, and her mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. I leaned over and whispered to her, "I am going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

She nodded softly and I left the room, taking my backpack with me. When I entered the bathroom, I was crying. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted this to be over. I walked into one of the stalls and took out the bottle of pills. Putting several in my mouth I swallowed. I kept at this for a long time.

I knew Rachel couldn't do anything to stop me. First of all, she is crazy. Second of all, this is a guy's bathroom. I felt sick, I knew I was going to pass out at any minute. I honestly didn't care though. I stumbled out of the bathroom, counting down from ten, over and over again.

10: I feel dizzy.

9: my stomach hurts

8: my stepdad is abusive

7: I want to die

6: I am going to pass out

5: Rachel is going to be upset

4: I am guilty

3: My mother left me

2: I hate my life

1: I am going to finally die!

In the middle of the hallway, I fell down. People looked at me, as I began to cough. I started to breathe heavily, I wanted this. I wanted to die.

And I passed out.

LINE BREAK

I woke up in a hospital bed. IV's were attached to my arm, and I was in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. I stood up slowly, wincing at the pain.

"Why?" I mumbled. "Why, why, why, why, why?"

I sat back down in my bed putting my head in my hands. I couldn't even die. They just decided that they wanted me to get beaten up even more. "A man, who I am assuming is the doctor, came into my room, and he took a seat in the chair in the corner. Another lady in black t-shirt and jeans came into the room. She had black hair and green eyes like me. She gave me a small smile, and continued to write on a file.

"Well, Percy, it looks as if you have overdosed on pills," the doctor said seriously. I put my head down and took a sharp intake of breath. "We want to send you to a recovery center."

My head shot up at that. I would be in the same place as Rachel, "I'm not crazy!"

"We know that you are not crazy," that girl piped up. "But you are suicidal. We want you to get help. And that help will be coming from me, and another woman named Angela. My name is Jade by the way."

I frowned at this thought. I would be sent to a recovery center until I am better.

That is where I went.

I met a lot of people. There was a girl named Clarisse, who had anger issues, there was another girl named Katie, who had OCD, there was a guy named Beckendorf, who was insane, there was two twins named Connor and Travis who were kleptomaniacs, finally there was Rachel.

She was different. She was shocked. She was in denial about me trying to kill myself. I made sure she knew that I was okay though.

Over the months the group began to get smaller and smaller. It started with Clarisse getting out. Then Katie and Beckendorf did too. Finally Connor and Travis were transferred to different groups. We got random people in and out of group four. Then I left. I got out.

But do you want to know what happened? I went right back three years later. I was fifteen and a half, and I had to go back from the boarding school my mom was paying for. Gabe went right back to what was going on before I was in the center. A while later, like the stupid teen I am, I tried again.

I went straight back to New York Recovery Center. The only person that I knew there was Rachel. She greeted me, but she stopped talking. There was two boys named Leo and Jason, and two girls named Piper and Annabeth.

I got along with all of them, and I realized that Rachel and I were not exactly friends anymore. All her memories seemed to be lost. She stayed in solitude, and I was mostly the one who had to go find her. I still had Jade. She was surprised to hear that I was back. Annabeth was in her group too.

Annabeth was an amazing person. She had blond hair and grey eyes. She was mute and had depression, that was her statement. We wrote back and forth to eachother on her phone sometimes. It didn't really matter to me. I just wanted to be her friend.

Slowly though, those feeling turned deeper. I had a crush on her. She was so amazing!

I needed this…

**A/N: I was bored and in a typey mood… so I wrote. I hope you guys like it, and then again….. You should read mental because they have a realationship in that. But Annabeth NO! It is funny because you don't know what I am talking about. So Thank you guys! Please review!**

**I love you darlings!**

**Skittles OUT!**


	3. Rachel's Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot…**

Third Person

Rachel was always labeled as crazy. She had insane red hair, green eyes, and freckles. She had friends. They were not real though. She labeled them as the voices. Sometimes it seemed as if she was actually talking to them face to face. She didn't realize though. She felt as if she didn't need friends because of this. So, she didn't try to make any.

Her parents neglected her. They were too caught up in their lives to pay attention to a silly girl. Well, that is how it seemed anyway.

Rachel liked to paint. She would use dark paints like black and grey. She wouldn't' use any red or blue. She also liked dark areas. In other words, she had a darkness inside of her. She had these headaches and breakdowns when she was rejected or something happened. She just couldn't deal with it.

She was always caffeinated. She drank coffee and energy drinks constantly. You could always find her at a dunkin' donuts, even when she was only six. She was an odd child and everyone knew it.

Rachel's POV

I was a total mess. An eight year old girl, with no parents' home. I jumped out of my queen sized bed and walked over to my vanity table. Sitting down at the chair, I began to pick at the black paint on it. I had school today.

I attempted to brush my hair, and I only made it worse. I put on a paint stained shirt and ripped jeans. No, I did not buy them like that. I cut them with scissors.

_ "Are you ready for school?"_

"Yea," I mumbled. "Are you?"

_"We are when you are."_

Before I left though, I grabbed a bottle of glitter from my supplies. When I left my house, I went to dunkin' donuts for coffee. When I entered, looks of disgust crossed people's face.

"Another one..." I heard people mutter.

I looked around to see if there was anybody that shouldn't be here. I spotted another boy with black hair sipping from his drink. He looked around my age. Taking a closer look I noticed bruises lining his arm. I ordered my food, and walked over to his table. I sat down quietly and looked at him.

"Hi!" I said startling him. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. What's your name?"

His green eyes looked frightening, but I didn't budge. "I'm Percy," he mumbled.

I studied him closely, "Okay, why are you drinking coffee, aren't you like eight?"

"Yea, I am. How old are you?"

"Eight," I said.

"Stop being a hypocrite then. But yea, I drink it so I don't have to sleep," he replied a faint smile on his face.

I beamed at him, "well, I have to head to school."

"Do you want me to walk you?" 

"Sure," I smiled.

LINE BREAK

School was boring as ever. But the voices helped me get A's. When lunch came around, I sat outside of the school. No one usually came out here because of the bugs. Well, I thought no one came out here, but I was clearly wrong.

I was leaning on one of the trees, when no other than Mr. Percy came from behind the corner.

"Well, hello there Percy. Fancy seeing you here," I said aloud.

His face flushed, "well, Miss Dare, I just happen to eat out here."

"My mouth formed a smile, and he came to eat with me. When recess came around, I didn't want him to leave.

"So, Percy, do you want to come play hopscotch with my friends and me?'

His green eyes looked into mine and he smiled back at me, "sure." When we got over to the court he looked at me questionably. "Um, where are your friends?"

I didn't answer him, I kept on talking to them. "He doesn't know you guys are here," I mumbled.

_ "Let him figure it out then."_

He gave me a weird look, noticing me talking to them. "Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Oh, my friends!" I shouted.

He just nodded his head and we began to play hopscotch. When I was jumping, I kept on feeling something hit my waist from the pocket of my jacket. I grabbed what was in the pocket, and I noticed it was the bottle of glitter from my house. I smiled mischievously.

Percy noticed that I had the bottle of glitter in my hand. "What do you need that for?"

I looked at him and sighed, "This." I took off the cap and dumped all the glitter on myself.

His eyes widened in shock as he watched the glitter fall on to me. I smirked and continued what I was doing before. For the rest of the day teachers watched me weirdly. It didn't matter to me though. I just laughed and continued on what I was doing.

LINE BREAK

I and Percy made it a ritual to go to dunkin donuts every Monday. We would meet each other there, then we would walk to school together. That lasted for a year.

I was nine now. My hair was even crazier, and my green eyes were scarier.

My friends have stayed with me over the years. I knew it was wrong to keep them when I was nine, but they were not fake. They had to be real. I think I could have told if they were fake or not. They were more than real.

Today was one of those good days. My parents were supposed to come back from one of their meetings somewhere in the world. I was sitting in my closet; talking.

"…I could run away," I said assuring the voices.

I never had a proper name for them. They refused to give me their real names. They hated this house. I wanted to leave because they did. I could go anywhere. I always wanted to go to Europe. It was one of my childhood dreams. And that was the only one I wanted to really accomplish. I would make it happen. And I would take the voices with me.

_"We can't stay here any longer. You have to leave now before your parents find out about us."_

I hated secrets. The voices knew something that I didn't. They were keeping secrets from me and I didn't like it.

"I will leave if you tell me what is going to happen before I don't," I grumbled.

_ "Rachel! You need to leave __**now**_!"

I had never heard them this harsh before.

"I know, I know, you have to tell me wha-"

The closet door opened to reveal my two parents. I knew they heard the whole conversation. They looked at me disgusted. Probably because they didn't have the perfect daughter.

My eyes filled with tears at the thought and my parents looked at me. My mom yanked me out of the closet as tears rushed down my cheeks. I was set on my bed and my parents looked at me with _that_ look again.

They had a really long talk with me about "imagination." They said that I was old enough to tell the difference. I kept on denying everything though. They took me to therapist, who all said the same thing.

"She is a child, she just needs time."

So, my parents would take me home, give me macaroni and cheese, and make me take a nap. They treated me like I was sick. They were cautious around me.

"Rachel, we want to take you to a therapist once a week. Okay?" my mom said calmly to me.

"I thought they said it was all my "imagination." I said.

My mom gave me a sad look as she walked out of the room with my dad. I suddenly felt really heavy. My mind was racing, and I felt like I was going to be sick. I put my head in my hands. It felt like I was having a brick smashed on the top of my head. My mind was running wild. The voices were laughing, and I didn't understand why.

I groaned in pain, and sat up. Black dots danced around me. They weren't there though. They were not anywhere. My mac' and cheese fell to the ground with a crack! The contents spilled out to the floor. The pain was still there. My body was getting heavier. And I was feeling sleepy. I rested my head on my pillow, and heaved. The feeling was still there.

My parents didn't seem to hear the bowl falling because they never came in. The voices were talking nonsense in my head, and I didn't understand half the things they were saying. Knowing them it could be anything. The black dots were still there. Taking the shape of human bodies. I closed my eyes, waiting for the feeling to pass.

LINE BREAK

That feeling came back most days. I went to see therapist every week and they were getting more worried about me. Today was one of the worst sessions.

I had a meeting with a counselor from a recovery center. They cared for children my age to eighteen year olds. That was beside the point though. I have gotten that feeling at several sessions before. This time though, if there was something wrong with me, in the counselor's opinion, then I would go take a test for a certain thing. They wouldn't tell me what.

I was sitting patiently on the couch in the office, waiting for them to enter. Well the room wasn't really an office. It was more of a living room. It belonged to my therapist. When he entered, he sat on the couch across from me.

_You can't let them figure anything out!_

"Yeah, yeah, you tell me every time," I mumbled.

"Rachel, what is that you said?" the therapist asked.

"Nothing."

That is when the counselor came in. She had flowing black hair, and scary blue eyes. She gave me a warm smile. She was wearing a red shirt with grey jeans. She reached out her hand to mine.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Camilla," she said with a wide smile.

_ "Don't talk to her"_

Her smile faded when I didn't say anything. "Okay how about we get started now," Camilla said.

I still didn't say anything. "Okay Rachel, so tell us about your friends," the therapist said. I was about to say that there were nice to me when the voices got louder.

_"DON'T say anything- He'll get rid of us-you need to leave now-Rachel! Leave- Remember him-don't speak-don't mak- don't let him- run!"_

My body started to feel really heavy and I wanted to scream. The voices were hurting my head and I didn't know why. They were angry at me. They had told me to run months ago, and I disobeyed them. I needed something to happen.

"Rachel, are you okay?" he asked.

My eyes got wide and I gave him a glare. I was breathing heavily. I wanted to breathe. I needed to. My mind was getting foggy, and the black dots were back. I thought about what they were saying. Remember him? Who was I supposed to remember?

Camilla looked like she knew what was happening. "She needs to be tested for _that,_" she said calmly.

"I don't need to be tested for anything," I hissed.

They locked eyes with each other. I knew what they were thinking. I was going to get tested.

LINE BREAK

I can't remember the past months. I was tested. I was sent to this recovery center for "schizophrenia", whatever that is. Well, to me it means that I have delusions. This place is empty. I am scared.

LINE BREAK

I am twelve now. I don't know how my life can get so messy in two years. After I went here. I learned more about my condition. When I don't take my meds, the voices are really loud and I lash out. I didn't know this. When I do though, I can barely hear the voices, and I want to be able to hear them.

Percy and I continued to meet each other at dunkin' donuts every Monday. Camilla would take me early in the morning. There was this one time, where he pulled his hand back before I could grab it. That day was one of the days I didn't take my meds. Just that interaction set me off.

You see, I kind of have a crush on Percy. He was just so nice to me. Unlike other people. He didn't dare make fun of me. Things got really bad for me and for him though after that.

The next day he came to the recovery center, and he never did that. He made it up to me by taking me to the movies. But something happened.

He let me pick the movie and he paid for everything. Well, it wasn't like I could. When we were in the theater the voices were talking about him. I began to talk back to them and Percy leaned over. He had told me that he was going to go to the bathroom. I wasn't that suspicious at the time. I continued watching the movie. I expected him to be back in a couple minutes.

He never came back though. We were told to leave the theater. He did something bad, and I realized why that happy boy had bruises all over him. He had tried to commit suicide.

I was angry and confused. Very confused. I didn't understand why he didn't just tell anybody. He took advantage of my trust. He did something nice, just to make me sad. I didn't understand why. It led me to believe that he didn't like me, which I later figured out he didn't.

He went to the same place as me. He was my only friend, until he left. He didn't try to visit me either. My group was very small from then on. Until new people came when I was fifteen. Jason was first, then Piper, then Leo, then Annabeth. Percy also came back. But everyone except for Percy and Annabeth could tell they were head over heels for each other. I stopped talking to anyone. I began hiding where I could talk to the voices clearly.

This is my solitude.

**A/N: This took me honestly three days. I told myself, yea you are finishing this chapter. Who do you guys want next Reyna or Piper? This is a note for anybody who reads Mental. I am changing the day that it comes out to Sunday. I can't update every Monday anymore. This on the other hand I try to do every day, but I had writers block for this one. 2395 words just for you. Please review you guys make me really happy.**

**Thank you darlings, **

**Skittles OUT!**


	4. Piper's addiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot.**

Third person

Things went missing all the time at this little elementary school. Sometimes they would be returned, sometimes they would go missing forever.

People got along a lot throughout the school. The place it was located at never had any problems. That was until little Piper Mclean at the age of fifteen.

Piper wasn't like the other kids. She stole things and lied about it. She got caught a lot. She didn't even have a reason. It was just how she lived. She would steal anything that she could get her hands on. From money to cars. She couldn't even legally drive!

She didn't just randomly start stealing though.

Piper's POV

I am not a smart kid. I did stupid things all the time. It started with me cutting my hair. I didn't like how it looked, so I randomly cut strands out. Though I do like it better now. Then it got to the point where I began to skip school. I usually talked my way out of things though. Then I began to steal things. It started off small. Little things like bracelets or makeup from the stuck up bitches. I just liked to see them freak out over losing something.

Well, I didn't just like that. I liked the feeling of stealing something, like you could get caught at any minute. It began to get bigger though. I started to feel like I needed to do it. I caused a lot of problems in my school.

I would steal anything I could get my hands on. Wallets, jewelry, matches, junk food, etc. I got away with most of it too.

It didn't exactly start off as an addiction though. I did it to get my dad's attention. It worked… for a while anyway.

LINE BREAK

I leaned over the bed to hide the lighter underneath. I was in my room waiting to leave for school. I could leave now if I wanted to, but it was just something that I did.

I went to one of those fancy private schools. My "dad" was famous. I think you see the issue.

He didn't get the perfect daughter, so he never talked to me. The only way I could get his attention was by stealing things. It could be anything. The most recent thing I have stolen was a car. Still, not that hard.

I went up to the mirror. My screwed up brown hair was in a braid. Well, as much as a braid as I could have, with a feather stuck in it. My eyes seemed to be changing colors by the second. Brown, blue, green, or whatever other color eyes are. I had a Panic at the Disco shirt on and ripped jeans. I grabbed an army jacket and slipped on my converse before walking out the door.

I walked to the bus stop. Preppy girls were all standing there fixing each others hair and makeup. I swear they were about to gag when they saw me. The one girl even had the nerve to give me the evil eye.

"Fuck off," I said clearly. She turned her gaze back to the compact mirror.

I just waited for the chance to take something: that never happened.

I was fine with the bus. I just listened to my headphones as loud as they could go. I never really got insulted at school, but I still hated these bitches. If you are not a cheerleader or widely known you get insulted. But really being popular wasn't all that.

Sure, you have a lot of friends, but if you don't like parties or being that social, than it isn't for you. I don't know how they do it.

People tried to be my friends, but they only liked me cause of my dad. It sucked getting attention just for that. I want to be known as just plain old Piper Mclean.

Not to mention that I barely anybody who has been as the school for a while hated me. They hated everything, but they mostly hated that I stole all their useless shit.

The bus was more quiet than usual. I looked down to see a girl had left her bag in the aisle. I looked in the back of the bus to see that the jocks weren't looking. Using my foot, I slowly slid the bag closer to my seat. She didn't notice. I reached my hand down into her bag, and pulled out a little box. I once again used my foot to move the bag closer to her, and I looked to see what I had taken.

A pair of earing. Huh? That's new. I threw the box into my backpack and continued my wait.

The school was huge, the teachers were strict, and the class choices were dumb. I picked as my fingernails as we got off the bus. I padded down the pavement into the school. And yes, I went to all of my classes. No, I did not pay attention to them, but at least I went.

At the end of the day, I went to Starbucks. I sat there on my laptop face booking. I looked around to see that there wasn't many people here. I walked up to the counter to order something.

"Can I have another coffee?" I asked holding the one I already had.

"Yea, sure," the girl said before turning around to make another one.

I swiftly turned around and speed-walked out the door. I ignored the protest of the girl and began to run. I laughed loudly when I made it to the corner. I stepped into the first shop I saw, as the girl ran past. I waited a while before finally leaving.

LINE BREAK

I spent the day just walking around the city. I didn't steal anything, yet I still was tempted to. When I got home my dad was waiting for me.

"Damn it," I muttered.

He must have heard me because he turned around. He spoke harshly, "we need to have a little conversation."

Right now I could have really used a cigarette. "Can it wait?"

He gave me a look, and I wanted to die right there. I have never seen him this angry at me. "Piper," he warned.

"What?" I replied, plopping down on the couch.

"What is this about you stealing coffee?" he asked.

"It was a cup of coffee. Sue me," I answered.

"I want to send you to a school for trouble kids," he stated.

I burst out laughing, "Oh my gods, you are funny."

"I'm not joking Piper. This is not a joking matter."

I stopped my laughing. "You have to be fucking kidding me."

"Go pack," he sighed. "You will be going tomorrow afternoon."

I couldn't believe this. My own father was sending me to a school where? He didn't even tell me.

When I got to my room, I threw a tantrum. I locked the door, and began screaming. I pushed everything off of my desk, kicked over my nightstand, and broke my TV. For the final touch I took my phone and threw it as hard as I could at my vanity mirror. The shards flew everywhere.

My dad must have heard me (no wonder) because he ran up the steps and began to pound at my door screaming my name. He eventually stopped, and I continued ruining my room. I was stopped when I was about to break my laptop when somebody grabbed my arm. I looked back to see my door wide open and my dad grasping my arm.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed, running out of the room. I continued running.

I don't know how long I was out, I mean I broke my phone, but I eventually ended up at the park. I sat down on the swing and began to sob. He must have called the cops because eventually a police car drove up the road.

I was taken home and sent to that place.

LINE BREAK

So, I went to this school. It turned out to be in New York. The kids were horrible here. I wasn't here long though.

See, I continued stealing things. More and more things were going missing, and you know who they suspected? Me. I didn't realize that they would know it was me until I did it. I continued though. It felt like I needed to. I didn't even care anymore if they knew it was me. Sure I had to return them. But in my mind it was all worth it.

I had roommates, but I didn't talk to them. I don't even know their names.

I looked into the mirror on the wall. I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. Today I had decided to leave campus. Around the area there was a dunkin' donuts, public school, and a recovery center. I had been volunteering there for a while, for school.

I was wearing my signature army jacket, with ripped jeans, combat boots, and a navy blue t-shirt. I exited the school and headed down the path to the huge building blocks away.

When I entered the building I first noticed the emptiness of the front office. Kids were sitting around in the cafeteria though talking to other people. The lady at the desk was typing furiously on her computer. When I walked up I leaned across the desk and smiled.

"Oh hello Mrs. Mclean? Are you ready to do some work?" she asked with fake smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I grumbled.

She led me out to the garden with several other volunteers working on the plants.

The garden was a very beautiful place that I enjoyed to work in. It had tall oak trees, and rose bushes. The ground was littered with several leaves from the fall trees. Girl around my age were leaning against the trees trimming the bushes, and, I, would be planting helping take care of the bird houses.

LINE BREAAAAAAKKKKKK

A girl with red hair had come out a while ago, and just sat in the corner watching us work. It wasn't creepy though, she came out all the time when I work here. The other girl with dark black hair had her back turned to the bench her phone was on.

I leaned over and swiftly grabbed her phone right when she turned around. She looked at me with an evil look in her eyes.

"I saw that," she hissed. "Give me back my phone."

"I don't have any of your shit."

The read headed girl had looked up and was intently listening to our argument. When I spun back around the girl was gone.

LLLIIINNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK

The next day, in my math class, I was called down to the front office. They had explained to me that the girl, whose phone I had taken, had reported me. They had then called my dad, who had flew down from LA. I was pissed.

I was angry. I was confused. I was upset. My dad has sent me to that recovery center I had been volunteering at. He had told me it was for my "own good." They had labeled me as a "kleptomaniac:" someone who has an addiction to stealing things.

I didn't want to be here. But once I started meeting people, it started to feel like a home.

First, I met Rachel. She get around. _A lot_. She was the red-headed girl that sat in the garden all day, and she was a schizophrenic. She has two best friends named Jason and Percy. I didn't meet them till later. The thing I notice most about her is her hair.

Next, I met Leo. He was one of the most hilarious person I had ever met. He had set things on fire, including my panic at the disco shirt at one point. I almost killed him. Lucky for him, he bought me another one. He became one of my best friends, and we had begun to tell each other everything. His best friend was also Jason. The thing I notice most about him, is his fire colored eyes.

Then I met Annabeth. She was super smart, and was always correcting my grammar. She didn't seem like the person that she described herself as. She had told me that she was diagnosed with depression. She was mute. She also has a major crush on Percy. What I notice most about her, is her ability to detect any grammar mistakes.

I then met Percy. The feeling that Annabeth had for him were mutual. He also was diagnosed with depression. He used to hang out with Rachel. _Apparently, _though he had tried to commit suicide on one of their dates. Harsh. The thing I noticed the most about him was his ability to space out of any situation.

Finally, I met Jason.

That day I was just coming out of the garden when I ran into a boy with striking lightning blue eyes, and blonde hair. He had a scar right above his lip, and I couldn't help but want to know him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" he exclaimed, helping me up.

"It's fine," I replied.

He gave me a warm smile, "I'm Jason."

"I smiled back at him, "I'm Piper."

That was the first time I had saw him. I met a lot of other people, but I was closest with the ones inside of my group. When I first met my group, I felt like my Jason dreams were crashing down on me.

That day Leo had come running into my room, dragging me down the hallway, and pestering me to say why I was in this hell hole. I had seen Jason, and I swear I almost died on the spot. I was so embarrassed by my appearance, and I usually never cared about it.

I figured out I didn't really have to worry about it though. But that was the worst part. He didn't even recognize me. He didn't recognize any of us. He had black outs apparently, and he didn't know any of the things that he did in those periods of time. He lashed out a lot too. Him and Rachel. That is why they were friends. They had similar experiences.

I liked it a lot when Jason knew who I was. And we became very close. We actually started dating. It felt like it was meant to be.

I feel like I actually belong here. No, wait. I _do _belong here. This was a new home for me.

**A/N: ha-ha Piper little do you know that the next chapter of Mental, all of your dreams are going to be filled, but then ruined. BTW: I'm still 11. But I'm turning 12 pretty soon. Thought you'd just like to know because of my choice of language. I'm horrible. But I love you guys. Review for a birthday cupcake. **

**Thanks darlings,**

**Skittles OUT!**


	5. Jason's Darkness

**A/N: Okay so I know I am a total bitch for not uploading and stuff… but I have things like soccer and poetry. That's right. And here is a totally wonderful story of why this wasn't uploaded before: I write my chapters on word. When I went to go upload it, it just kept on saying "please select a compatible file. So I had to copy and paste everything to 'Office' just to upload it. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Um… I am not very clear with Jason's problem in the story… it is practically he has black outs and in that time period he can change personalities, lash out, etc. Thanks!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot line, counselors, and setting (the recovery center NOT NEW YORK)**

Third person

Little Jason Grace with the older sister. Don't pay attention to them, they don't care. Jason had his sister Thalia had her best friend Annabeth, who just happened to be mute. Thalia didn't talk about her, and refused to let Jason meet her. They had a mom. She wasn't exactly the best. She was an alcoholic, so Thalia nurtured Jason in every possible way she could.

See, she couldn't help him with his blackouts.

Jason Grace went to school? Yes. And so did Thalia. Jason wasn't exactly as cared for as Thalia, and he ended up getting sick in the worst situations. Thalia didn't' exactly know how to label it, but they were something like blackouts. Jason couldn't remember things he did in that time period, and he seemed to change personalities. It was worrying.

His and Thalia's mother eventually passed on because of drunk driving. He and Thalia were not filled with sadness, or anger, but relief. They had a burden off their shoulders that had held them back from life in general. So Thalia continued pretending that she had never existed and Jason began trying to get better.

He went to school though. I am not saying he didn't have blackouts there, because he did. But he was young, so he could hide them well as just "playing around." They ignored them for years, and years. When Jason was about 14, he got them the worst. They were more frequent; almost twice a day. They were longer too. Kids didn't mistake them for just "playing around anymore, and things began to get bad.

Jason's POV

I woke up startled. I had no memory of the night before, and I was confused. My hair was sticking up in all different directions. My blue eyes looked crazed and I looked frantic. My room was a mess with things thrown all over the place, and a lock was on the door.

I slowly walked over, and unlocked it. I heard the unfamiliar click, and it creaked open. The hallway was clear, and I didn't seem to recognize the peeling wallpaper for a second. The door down the hall had 'Green Day' blasting from a pair of familiar speakers, but other than that the house was silent.

My feet padded down the hallway to my mother's old room and peeked in. Thalia and I had used it to store boxes. The stairs were across from that door, and I continued down them into the living room. The television was in the corner, and a couch was up against a railing.

Thalia and I had been able to save up money for a reasonable house/ apartment, because of the cash from our parent's death. Thalia had been able to live on her own with me because of our age difference of four years. She is 18. The house was in perfect condition and I was confused in how mine wasn't. Thalia's room was a little dirty, but mine was fully wrecked.

I looked into a mirror decorating the left side of the wall, and patted down my hair, only to have it stick up again. I walked into the kitchen an opened the refrigerator, gagging at Thalia's bad choices of food. I turned my head to the side, and noticed that there was scraps of paper all over the floor.

I sat down on one of the dining room table chairs and put my head in my hands, trying to piece together yesterday. I remember Thalia having her friend Annabeth over, and me staying in my room. Then I left the cramped bedroom, and my memory goes blank.

I heard the door from upstairs open, and the music get louder before shutting off. I straightened up as Thalia appeared from behind the corner. She had red streaks in her hair that I didn't recognize. She looked at me oddly, and sighed. I was still in a pair of pajamas, and she was fully dressed in a black t-shirt, leather jacket, grey, ripped jeans, and black boots.

"You're okay?" she breathed, asking it more of a question then a statement.

"Yea. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked a look of confusion taking my face. Her nose crinkled, and she took a big breath again.

"Whatever," she said. "Just go get ready."

I nodded my head before running through the house to get back to my ruined bedroom. Thalia followed me slowly, and when she reached my room, she gasped.

"What did you do?" she gasped.

"Huh?" I replied. "I don't know."

She closed her eyes tightly. She was not mad, but she wasn't sad either. She was just… _emotionless_?

"We have school in like a half an hour, so have some oatmeal," she stated.

"I hate oatmeal," I said crinkling my nose, exactly like her. "Why don't we have bacon?"

"Because your doctor said to eat oatmeal," she replied.

I had a doctor. They had been trying to figure out what had caused these blackouts, and he had recommended eating healthier do to the amount of iron and vitamins I get into my body. The food though? Was disgusting.

"I won't eat then," I said simply. "I will stop somewhere. Or eat at school."

"Jason! Just eat the fu- _fricking _oatmeal…" she said correcting herself.

Another idea they had about the blackouts is that they could be caused because of stress.

"Fine," I grumbled.

I threw on clothes, and left to school. After of course, eating some oatmeal.

"You have a doctor's appointment after school," she yelled behind me. She was waiting at a beautiful white house as I continued walking.

"Okay!"

I continued to school. Alone. I didn't have friends. They didn't like what happened around me, and I didn't understand. I hated when I had these black outs because I could not remember anything I did or said.

I went to the middle school. Thalia went to the high school being a senior in all. The thought faded from my mind, and I continued onward.

LINE BREAK

School was boring, I didn't understand how most kids liked it.

It was the hour after school, and I knew that I had an appointment, but I couldn't bring myself to go. I was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk and barely anybody was here. There was kids and adults running wild and making there was to work, and I was just sitting, watching the scene fade in my head.

The kids' screams were like echoes at the end of a long tunnel. Black dots danced around me, and I was mumbling things. People looked at me with different expressions: shocked, worried, offended. And I didn't understand why.

A man had come over to me and had asked me something now, and I didn't understand, but he looked at me weirdly and walked off. I felt like screaming. I closed my eyes tightly like Thalia did when she was upset, and listened to my labored breaths.

And my mind went blank.

LINE BREAK

Like before, I woke up startled. I had an air mask on my face, and I took it off. I was in a room. A white walled room. With white floors, bed sheets, window curtains, and counters. There was a big machine next to me with my heart rate on it, and I noticed the smaller machine hooked to my finger to take my pulse.

I reached down with my hand shaking and took it off. The machine made a loud beep, before a red dot appeared at the bottom. A nurse would probably be coming to my room.

I got up slowly noticing my clothing. I was wearing grey sweatpants, and a blue t-shirt. I had no shoes, just socks. There was no mirror in my room, but there was a small bathroom connected to it. It was slightly small. I walked over to the window and pushed away the curtains, and looked at the beautiful view. There was a woods, and flowers littered the ground.

I heard the sound of my door opening and turned around. A woman with red hair and blue eyes entered the small room. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of beige pants that Thalia would gag at the sight. She smiled at me and held out her hand.

"I am Myra," she said shaking my hand.

I didn't like the feeling. Doctor's hands are always cold, and the hospital rooms are always creepy.

"Why am I here? I am not sick," I stated.

"Oh, yes. You don't know where you are," she murmured. She pulled over a chair from a desk I hadn't noticed and sat down. Okay we are going to have a quiz."

"Okay," I said.

"Do you know your name?" she asked taking out a clipboard.

"Jason Grace."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"What is your sister's name?"

"Thalia."

"Where was the last place you were?"

"Um… my school."

"Can you hear me clearly?"

"Yes."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"Yes," she sighed. "One last one. Who was the last person you talked to?"

I searched my mind, and found nothing. "Uh, I don't know."

She clicked her tongue, and sighed, "I bet you want me to tell you why you are here. Right?"

"Yes."

"Okay Jason. Yesterday, you were found at your school by Thalia. She had asked you why you were not at the hospital, and you had replied with a very extravagant answer. Apparently, you had acted like you had not known her, and were out of place. Thalia had told us that you were not breathing correctly and had called 911 due to the fact that you had hit your head from the sidewalk."

I looked at her with wide eyes. I had not remembered talking to Thalia, and my head did not hurt.

"Okay."

It didn't feel right trying to remember that. I was trying to recover a memory that didn't belong. My mind doesn't want to accept that the words that she is speaking.

So I don't.

LINE BREAK

I don't know what they are doing. It is a week after the accident, and Thalia is watching helping the therapist pack up some of my things. I am sitting right in the living room just _waiting._

Thalia isn't happy anymore. She is always staying in her room, not answering any of the questions about what is wrong with me, and just plain out ignoring me. She has taken me out of my school due to "medical purposes, and I am going to go to a place in the city.

She was up in my room picking out clothes for me to take, and having some men take it down to her car. Myra, who I have grown accustomed to being around me for the past week, was standing in the front yard. She was going to be the one who actually drove me to this place.

And for some reason, even though all of this is happening, I am calm. I am calm because I am going to a recovery center. I am calm because my sister is going crazy on her own. And I am calm because I am leaving everything behind. I won't see any familiar faces for a while, and I won't know anything about everything. And I am fine.

So I am ready even though the lines in my head are tangled.

LINE BREAK

I have been here for almost a month, and I have met my group and a really nice girl.

I met Leo first. He finds it funny when I am having blackouts, and I think it is nice to have someone that doesn't laugh at me.

Then I met Annabeth, who can't talk. And she doesn't try. She doesn't try to get to know any of us really, she only talks to her friend Percy.

Percy is too scared to talk to anyone really, and when he does, he is cautious. Which I find annoying.

Then I met Piper. I had accidently run into her one day when she was coming out of the garden, and she was amazing.

That brings me to now. We were getting a new person in our group, and I was pretty happy, except for the fact that I felt sick.

The feeling had gotten stronger and stronger as the day had progressed. I hadn't told anybody, but I wanted to badly.

I got up and let the feeling fill my whole body before walking out the door. Black dots clouded my vision, and I _needed _to do something.

And I blacked out.

LINE BREAK

The next day I woke up in the hospital center of the room, and the girl I had seen before was sitting on the side of my bed. What was her name again? Oh yeah Piper.

Piper had her feet swung over the side of the chair, and her brown hair was down unlike the last time. Her eyes were closed and we was snoring softly. She had on a cut tank-top, and leggings, along with a beanie, and jean jacket.

I sat up straight in the bed, and looked down at myself. I looked like a mess. My phone was on the side of my bed, and I opened up the camera. My hair was spiky, and I looked _empty._

Piper's phone was on the same bedside table, so I picked it up to take a look at it.

I opened up the I-phone, and noticed that she had a lot of unread text messages.

I looked up and noticed her eyes were open and she was staring at me. She smiled and slowly took the phone out of my hands and stood up.

She leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "Well then, I have to go. Bye Jason!" she laughed before walking out of the room.

And I followed her.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Reyna. The last and final chapter, and I am excited for hers. **

**Please review darlings!**

**Skittles OUT!**


End file.
